REASON FOR WORK: Overexertion injuries resulting from manual material handling constitute about 25% of all compensable accidents, cost about $1 billion annually, and show an increasing trend. With worker selection and training obviously ineffective, the only basic and therefore effective solution is to design the work system to suit the physical and behavioral characteristics of workers. Thus, ergonomics must be applied systematically in the design of work, (i.e. process, task, equipment, tools, etc.) OBJECTIVE AND METHOD: Development of special seminars for the use of Ergonomics in Material Handling. This incorporates: 1. Material Handling 2. Seminar Agenda 3. Visual Aids 4. Active Participation 5. Three Initial Seminars DURATION: Two years.